Finale of a Forsaken Dream
by ScarletKisses
Summary: One Shot. We all saw the end of Spike...but what if someone else had seen it, too?


Disclaimer: The show Cowboy Bebop does not belong to me and neither do any of these characters. Please enjoy as I add at least five minutes to the sequel that made us all cry and lay to rest our wondering minds about what happened to Faye. Please Enjoy!! 

Finale of a Forsaken Dream

The mischievous smile on his face was of one who had finished his purpose in life and was ready to leave. His fluffy playful hair sat still above his head as he stopped on that last unwavering step. 

"_Bang_," 

Spike fell silently to the floor leaving the members surrounding him speechless. They stood motionless, they had seen many deaths, but none like this. It almost seemed like he wasn't afraid to die; a happy man who knew his destiny was fulfilled. A dead among the living ready to be put to rest. His face was peaceful as he lay among the concrete stairs. 

"SPIKE!" 

The loud piercing voice of a woman shot out through their thoughts and there she was. Faye, of all people to find him lying there, it had to be her. She had followed him, but all the time she had spent thinking about whether or not to go-she was too late. 

Her voice was quivering as she directed her attention to him and blanked out the world around her. 

"Spike? Hey, stop joking Spike, all right it's not funny anymore… Jet is waiting for us at the Bebop, come on." 

She ran to him and got on her knees shaking him harshly. "Your such an idiot. All men are idiots, you know I-I-I uh, finally figured it out. You know me and Jet could never get along, but you were the link, Spike. You were the one who always kept us together as a family. I know I never-" 

Her breathing was getting faster and she knew that they would eventually turn into quiet sobs.

She wiped away her tears as she put his head on her lap. She played with his fluffy hair and wiped the tears off of his face which, constantly fell on him. 

"I never ever told you this, but I (sniff) I thought it was the sweetest thing that you and Jet let me stay with you guys. Of course, I know that you-" 

She choked back a sob. 

"you-wouldn't leave me alone with Jet, would you? You have to come back!"

She felt someone tear out her heart and she gave out a painful scream. 

"I mean he-me, (sniff) We're waiting for you to return to the ship, you-you can't leave us alone! Damn it Spike! Where the hell am I supposed to return to!?"

Tears were flowing out like never before and she felt her feelings pour out like never before.

" Ed-Ein, they're gone. You remember? Faye, Faye! I wanted you to come, so me and Jet wouldn't be all-alone. He probably won't want me there and I just-Spike-Spike-why did-I-you-"

She sobbed until she felt she couldn't anymore. Until her eyes felt dry and she felt tired.

"It never came easy to say,"

Her voice was fading away from all the screaming and now she was almost whispering.

"Now, I guess is too late but I-I mean as you yourself said women are hard to understand. They keep secrets until… I-I guess what I wanted to tell you is that, well I love you, and-" 

She smiled and gave a small laugh and she felt the tears run down again. They were painful and she felt them burn her skin, but she wasn't strong enough to hold them back anymore. 

"I was going to say nothing could stop me from loving you, but there you go again, shattering all the hopes and dreams that I had to live for. Destroying-"

She paused to look down at his calm serene face and then continued.

-you." 

She bent down to give him a small kiss on the lips, but she stopped. 

"You didn't love me Spike, you loved Julia. You wouldn't want me to-so I won't. And-I guess all that I had to say was plainly that I love you-that was my mission. I guess as you said that once you had died before, well here I am to prove to you that you have managed to kill me, Spike Spiegel. As much as your efforts were though to stop me from loving you, I figured out that love doesn't die. That is what is going to keep me alive, the truth that I once had a man. A playful joyful man-one that had two colored eyes-a dead man who-I once loved."   



End file.
